


X-Men: Days of Future Past

by yuume03



Series: Mutant and Proud [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abortion, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuume03/pseuds/yuume03
Summary: This fanfic is after the events of First Class and my fanfic X-Men First Class.POV´s Zoey Xavier- Lehnsherr daughter Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, a original character.After the events of last story Logan and Zoey back to 1973 to prevent a war between humans and mutants begin with the help of Charles who is lost and broken and Erik who is in jail for fighting for the mutant thing. Zoey has yet to find a way to bring the two together so that she will be born in the future.xoxo





	1. The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfic, I posted again with better grammar. This fanfic I already wrote before starting the other so I'm posting so that you do not wait a long time.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> xoxo

Chapter 1  
The Future

The sky was so dark, we have been traveling for hours by plane and my mom is still trying to find them, the mutant who can change our future. My name is Zoey Xavier- Lehnsherr. My mom name's Charles Xavier, one of the most powerful telepath alive and my dad is Erik Lehnsherr, the greatest metalbander who ever lived. I was born different from the others mutants in so many ways (is that the difference? that she is all white? couse if that's about her abillity yoy may want to put that sentence a little lower) - my hair is blond and long, I have a bang, my skin is so pale it's almost white and my eyes, like my mom always says, look like bright diamonds. I was wearing, like the others X-men, a uniform, my hair was tied up in a high ponytail and as always I had my heart-shaped necklace, crystal with gold around it, which my dad gave to me when I born. Never since I've took it off my neck. My gift is so complicated I don´t know how to explain it. I´m a telepath too but I´m also a telekinesis, but somehow different. I can feel every molecule of each atom and I can change it any way I want. My mind is connected to every individual on this planet, it's so intense that my mom helps me control it by keeping a part hidden in my subconscious.

I'm bored, sitting here with Logan and trying to teach him how play chess is really difficult. He's trying his best and I know than he's doing this just to cheer me up, but this mission is so important and dangerous that I´m too anxious to pay attention on him.'

“I found them” Charles said

The plane was at full speed to our destination, I was so nervous I kept messing with my necklace but my mom’s send me the comfort thoughts. I have to stay positive, I have to think that everything is gonna be ok.

When the plane landed we met everyone inside the temple, Warpath jumped down from his perch and Bishop stood in front of everyone.

"Professor" Bobby called. 

"Bobby" Storm grinned as he made his way over, giving her a hug.

"Hi, Storm" Bobby said.

"Hey, kid" Logan greeted.

Bobby looked over to Logan and gave him a nod before stepping back.

"Professor" Kitty called, walking with Colossus and Sunspot. "You made it"

Charles smiled at her and nodded and everyone moved into the temple. I follow behind my dad.

After sitting inside the temple for a while we start talking.

"Whenever the Sentinels attack, Warpath will spot them. And I'll send Bishop back to warn us of the attack before it happens. Blink scouts the next sight. And then we leave before they know we were there," Kitty finished.

"Because, we never were," Warpath added sitting down.

"What do you mean we were never there?" Logan asked. 

"She projects Bishop back in time a few days to warn the others of the coming attack," Charles explained.  
The moment she said that I knew what mom would do.

"She sends Bishop back in time-" Logan said.

"No, just his consciousness. She sends his mind back to his younger self, his younger body," Charles said.

"Wow," Logan said.

"This just might work, Charles," Erik said.

“I don´t think is a good idea” I said.

Kitty looked between them. "What might work?"

"The Sentinel program was originally conceived by Dr. Bolivar Trask. In the early seventies he was one of the world's leading weapons designers. But covertly he had begun experimenting on mutants. Using their gifts to fuel his own research. There was one mutant who had discovered what he was doing," Charles said gravely.

"A mutant, with the ability to transform herself into anyone," Erik commented.

"Mystique," Colossus guessed.

"I knew her as Raven. We met when we were children, grew up together. She was like a sister to me. I tried to help her but only succeeded in driving her away. She hunted Trask across the world and at the Paris Peace Accords in 1973 after the Vietnam War. She found Trask and killed him. It was the first time she killed," Charles stated.

"It wasn't her last," Logan added grimly. I slap him on the chest.

"But killing Trask did not have the outcome she expected," Charles continued. "It only persuaded the government of the need for his program. They captured her that day, tortured her and experimented on her. In her DNA they discovered the secrets to her powers of transformation. It gave them the key they needed to create weapons that could adapt to any mutant power. And in less than 50 years the machines that destroyed so many of our kind were created,"

"And it all started on that day in 1973. The day she first killed. They day she truly became Mystique." Charles finished.

"You wanna go back there..." Kitty stated.

"If I can get to her. Stop the assassination, keep her out of their hands. Then we can stop the Sentinels from ever being born," Charles said.

“Mom don´t” I said.

"And end this war before it ever begins," Erik said.

“Dad, you agree with her? Is too dangers” I said

“Liebe, I know you are worried but is our only hope” He said.

"I can send someone back a couple weeks, maybe even a month... But you're talking about going back decades," Kitty said. "You have the most powerful brain in the world, Professor. But the mind can only stretch so far before it snaps. It would rip you apart."

"What if someone's mind has a way of snapping back? What if someone can heal as fast as their ripped apart?" Logan asked.

“Logan” I said shocked.

Everyone was shocked in the fast place, after we agree than this is a better option, he could regenerate nothing is gonna happen to him. Many of the mutants left to take protective spots outside of the temple.

"So I wake up in my younger body, God's no where, then what?" Logan asked.

"You'll need to go to my house, and find me," Charles said. "Convince me of... All of this." He said. 

"Wouldn't you be able to just read my mind?" Logan asked.

"I didn't have my powers in 1973 Logan, you're going to have to do for me what I once did for you. Lead me. Guide me. I was a very different man then."

“Why? What happed?” I said confused.

“Is a long story Sweet, we don’t have time” Charles said. He turd to Logan and said. “You'll have to be patient with me”.

"Patience isn't my strongest suit," He scoffed.

"You'll need me as well," Erik joined.

"What?" He asked a little confused.

"After Mystique left Charles, she came with me and I set her on a dangerous path... A darker path. It's going to take the two of us. Side by side at a time when we couldn't be further apart," Erik completed.

"Great” He said.

"Basically your body will go to sleep while your mind travels back in time. As long as your back there past and present will continue to coexist. But once you wake up whatever you done will take hold and becomes history and for the rest us it will be the only history we know it'll be like the last 50 years never happened. This world, this war, the only person who will remember it, is you," Kitty said.

When we was prepper his trip I realise something.

“Wait! He need someone to guide him for not lose yourself” I said.

“You are not think…” Erik said.

“I can do it” I said.

“No, never” Erik screen. “You can´t, you could hurt yourself. Charles says something”.

“I think she right” Charles said.

“What?” Erik said shocked.

“He can lose concentration and get lost” Charles said.

“This don’t mean than need to be our daughter” He said.

“Erik, listen” Charles said. “She is the most powerful telepath we know, she can do it”

“Charles…” Erik start.

“Erik, trust me” Charles interrupted. “I never let anything bad happen to her” He said without taking his eyes off each other.

“Ok”. He said reluctantly.

Logan lay on to the stone table and I sit next to him holding his hand.

"Alright Logan I need you to clear your head and stay as calm as possible," Kitty instructed.

"What? What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"If your mind gets rocky it will be harder for me to hold you. You could slip between past and future" Kitty answered.

"What if I need to get a little rocky?" Logan asked.

"Think peaceful thoughts" Kitty replied.

"Peaceful thoughts...” He said worried.

“Don’t worried, I´ll help you” I said smiling and he smiley back.

“You have any good news?" Logan asked to Kitty.

"Well, you really don't age so you'll look the same" Kitty said.

"You won't have much time in the past. The Sentinels will find us. They always do" Bobby said grimly.

"And this time we won't have anywhere to run. We'll have no escape. This is our last chance” Kitty added gravely.

"Are you sure this will work?" Erik asked to Charles.

Charles nodded. "I have faith in him and my daughter"

"It's not then I'm worried about, it's us. We were young. We didn't know any better" He said.

"We will now" He said.

Kitty placed her hands on either side of Logan's head. "This might sting a little," she warned.

Logan took a sharp breath, readying himself for whatever was to come I tried to comfort him. Logan and I screamed before entering into a state of unconsciousness.


	2. Back to the 70´s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii
> 
> I finily posted!!! 
> 
> I will finished this fanfic this year I promise.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> XOXO

Chapter 2  
Back to the 70´s

Logan slowly opened eyes to a lava lamp and rays of sunlight that seeped through the blinds. He began to sit up, only to realize that a thin, female arm was draped over his neck. He gently takes away the arm off of him he tossed the blankets back and tried to climb off of the bed. 

He walked slowly to the mirror near the bed and admired himself. He went to the window, he parted the blinds slightly. 

"Holy shit. It worked," Logan whispered.

Logan reached for his pair of bell-bottoms jeans. The door swung open and three men came in.

"Hey, what's going on?" Logan asked.

"Gwen, get dressed," one the men ordered.

"Who the hell are you?” Logan asked again. “I don't know what's going on," Logan stated.

"What's going on is you're supposed to be guarding the bosses’ daughter, not screwing her!" One of them said.

"I didn't sleep with her," Logan said.

"No?" the man asked sceptically.

"No," Logan answered.” I mean, yes I slept with her many times," Logan said nonchalantly.

"Jimmy!" Gwen exclaimed.

"That wasn't me, that was the old me, I just got here 20 seconds ago," Logan explained.

"Really?" The man asked sceptically again.

"Yeah," answer Logan.

"And what happened to your clothes?" He asked.

"My...oh. Would you believe me if I told I was sent here from the future?" Logan asked.

Everyone looked at Logan like he was crazy.

"Get out of here sweetheart, we're going take care of this comedian," The man ordered.

Gwen left quickly as she stuffed her feet into her shoes and covered herself with a blanket.

"No you're not. You're going to give me the keys to your car and some money for gas. Or you're going to wake up in the hospital, trust me I know how things play out," Logan stated.

"Oh, cause you're from the future," the man mocked.

“No because of these," Logan said. 

He thought he would've heard the sound of metal unsheathed but instead he saw solid bone claws and was shocked.

"What the hell!" The man exclaimed reaching for his gun along with the other men.

Each bullet ripped through him, and he stumbled backward, his breath came in short as his body slowly pushed out bullets. Logan charged at the men and attacked the men ferociously and within a few seconds the fight was over, Logan left the three men with severe injuries which would require hospitalization. Logan took the car keys off of the unconscious man body, and stuffed them into his pocket and finished putting his clothes on.

Outside looking for the car, he heard someone calling him.

“Logan “I said and he turns around “You already forget about me” I said with a smile.

Was I standing a couple steps from him wearing skinning jeans with brown boots, one beige blouse with brown jacket and sunglass and always wearing my necklace. We ran and held each other.

“I never could forget about you” He said kissing me. 

We got into the car and headed toward our home.

____//____

Logan and I didn't know what expected to find, but this certainly wasn't it. The mansion was a disaster, everything was so old and dirty like no one live here anymore. I kept messing my necklace, here we go.  
Logan grabbed the doorknocker and knocked three times. Several minutes passed, and the door opened slightly, and revealed a boy.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Uh...Yeah. What happened to the school?" Logan asked.

"The school's been shut for years. Are you a parent?" The boy asked.

"I sure as hell hope not" Logan chuckled.

“Me too” I said looking to him with my eyebrow high.

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"Hank. Hank McCoy I look after the house" Hank answered.

“Uncle Hank?” I ask shocked. I never saw him like a human. 

"You're Beast, look at you. I guess you were a late bloomer" Logan chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Hank said and tried to close the door.

"Where's the professor?" Logan asked trying to push the door open and I was right your side.

"There's no professor here" Hank replied.

"You're pretty strong for a scrawny kid" Logan retorted. "Come on, you sure there's not a little beast in you," Logan said.

"He's not here" Hank said.

“Logan stops mess with him” I said.

"Come on, Beastie" Logan said ignoring me and gained the advantage and pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hey! I said the school is closed you need to leave now!" Hank ordered as he followed Logan into the foyer.

"Not until I see the professor" Logan answered.

I get in and ran to the common room to search my mom.

"There's no professor here, I told you that" Hank said and grabbed Logan by his shoulder turning him around.  
"Look kid, you and are going to be good friends" Logan said and then punched Hank in the face.

“Logan” I said worried about Hank getting hurt.

"You just don't know it yet" Logan finished and walked away.

"Professor" Logan called jogging up the steps.

Two minutes later Logan's scream filled the room as he slammed into the staircase. Hank jumped over to him and pounced over Logan and threw him like a rag doll onto a table in the foyer. Hank then jumped onto the chandelier and hung upside down and roared at Logan and I tried to stop this stupid fight. 

"Hank! What's going on here?" A shaggy haired man asked walking down the stairs.

“Mom” I whispered.

"Professor?" Logan said.

"Please don't call me that" She said.

"You know this guy?" Hank asked still hanging upside down.

"He looks slightly familiar. Get off the bloody chandelier Hank," She sighed. 

“What about her?” He said appoint to me.

“No” Charles said.

Hank flipped off the chandelier and landed on his feet.

"You can walk," Logan stated.

“You have hair?” I said. Logan looks me without understanding my observation.

"You are a perceptive one," Charles said.

"I thought Erik…" Logan started.

"Which is slightly perplexing that you managed to miss our sign on the way in? This is private property my friend I'm going to have ask... him to ask you to leave" She said ignoring me.

Logan got off the table and stood in front her.

"Well...I'm afraid we can't do that, because we were sent here for you" Logan said.

"Well tell whoever it was that sent you tell them I'm...busy" She said.

"That's going to be a little tricky because the person who sent us was you" Logan explained.

“Logan...” I said to warn him to not say the wrong way.

"What?" Charles asked confused.

"About fifty years from now" Logan said.

"Fifty years, like in the future fifty years from now?" Charles asked. 

"Yeah," Logan affirm.

"I sent you from the future?" Charles asked sceptically and looked over to Hank who thought the idea was ridiculous too.

"Yeah" Logan affirms again.

"Piss off" She muttered angrily.

"If you had your powers you'd know I was telling the truth" Logan said coolly.

“Logan!” I said furious.

"How do you know I don't have my- Who are you?" Charles said surprised.

"I told you" Logan said.

"Are you CIA? Have you been watching me?" Charles asked.

“No, look Mo… Professor this is true, we are like you” I said take out my sunglass try to convince them.

"I know you Charles, we've been friends for years. I know your powers came at nine. I know you thought you were going crazy when it all started, all the voices in your head, and it wasn't until you were twelve that you realized the voices were in everyone else's head. Do you want me to go on?”Logan said.

She stared at, shocked. "I never told anyone that"

"Not yet, no, but you will" Logan said.

"Alright you peaked my interest. What do you want?" She asked.

"We have stop Raven, I need your help, we need your help" Logan said.

"I think I'd like to wake up now" Charles murmured and got up and walked to his study.

"What does she have to do with this?" Hank asked as he turned back into his human self.

"So you're saying that they took Raven's power and what...they weaponized it?" She asked.

"Yep" We said.

"She is unique" Hank commented.

"Yes, she is, Hank" She agreed.

"In the beginning Sentinels were targeting mutants. Then they began to identify the genetics in non-mutants that would eventually have mutant children and mutant grandchildren. Many of the humans tried to help us but it was a slaughter. Only leaving the worst of humanity in charge. I've been in a lot of wars...I've never seen anything like this" Logan said solemnly while I hold his hand. "And it all starts with her" Logan finished.

Charles sighed and dragged his hand over his face. "Let's just say for the sake of...sake that I choose to believe you, which I choose to help you. Raven won't listen to me...her heart and soul belongs to someone else now"

"I know," Logan said and stood from his chair. "That's why we're going to need Magneto too,"  
Charles laughed at the idea.

"Erik? You do know where he is?" Hank asked.

"Yeah" Logan said.

Charles laughed even more, as he got up. "He's where he belongs" Charles said as walked past him.

Logan frowned. "That's it you're going to walk out"

"Ooh top marks. Like I said you are perspective" Charles said.

“Why you acting like that?” I said.

“The professor I know wouldn't turn his back on someone who lost their path. Especially someone he loved" Logan said.

Chalres paused in front the stairs and turned around and walked back to Logan.

"Yeah, we came to you a long time ago seeking your help. And I'm going to say to you what you said to us then. Fuck off" She spat.

Logan's patience wore thin he took her´ robe and said.

"Listen to me you little shit!" Logan growled.

“Logan no!” I said. Try to take his out to my mom.

"I've come a long way, and I've watched a lot of people die. Good people, friends. If you want to wallow in self-pity and do nothing, then you're going to watch the same thing, you understand?" Logan released him.

"We all have to die sometime." Charles turned back around, heading up the stairs taking a swig of alcohol.

“Mom, please” I said, holding my necklace.

“Mom?” Hank said confused.

“What do you mean?” Charles said when turn around.

“My name is Zoey Xavier- Lehnsherr” I start said.

“Z no…” Logan said.

“I am your daughter and Erik” I said, cut Logan. “And you know this is possible and that I'm not lying.” I finished, looking at her with hope.

She looks me confused for start, but I saw in her eyes than I was not lying. She turns around again and continues up the stairs.

"Told you there was no Professor here," Hank said.

Logan holds his arms around me and brings me to the common room again.

"What the hell happened to him?" Logan asked.

"He lost everything. Erik, Raven, his legs. He built the school, the labs... This whole place," he began, pouring himself a drink.

"Then, just after the first semester, the war in Vietnam got worse. Many of the teachers and older students were drafted... And it broke him. He retreated into himself, I...I wanted to help do something so I designed a serum that treated his spine. Derived from the second formula, that was me, that controls my mutation. I take just enough to keep myself balanced but...he takes too much. I tried easing him back but he just couldn't take the pain, the voices. The treatment gives him his legs but it’s not enough he's just lost too much," He finished.

“She never told me that” I said. Logan held me to comfort me.

“Why you are not scary about Zoey?” Logan asked.

“Believe me, it's not the first time I saw something like that” Hank said.

Maybe Uncle Hank knew about what happened to my mother after the trip to Cuba, but I couldn't ask because of Logan standing right beside me so I've just waited for the right opportunity to ask.

"I'll help you get him" Charles said.

Logan, Hank and I turned around and saw her standing in the foyer.

"Not for any of your future, but for Raven" She said.

"Fair enough" Logan said.

That’s hurt me a little, she wasn´t doing for me or our future. I should've expect that. I have to remind myself that this person is not my mother.

"I'll tell you this, you don't know Erik. That man is a monster, a murderer. You think you can convince Raven to change? To come home? That's splending. But what makes you think you can change him?" 

“I can convince him” I said and everyone looks me "he is my father I know him, he´s not a monster”

“I doubt” Charles said.

This is gonna be a long travel.


	3. Prison Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ch. I will try do my best to update the next ch still this month but I verry busy those days. I´ll never let this fanfic I just need a little time.
> 
> xoxo

Chapter 3  
Prison Break 

We were in Hank's office, trying to figure out how to take my dad out of prison. Hank got some information about the Pentagon, where my father is kept.

"The room where they're holding him in, was built during the second world war when there was a shortage of steel. So the foundation is pure concrete and sand. No metal" Hank explained.

A map of the Pentagon lay across the table.

"He's being held a hundred floors under the most heavily guarded building on the planet" Charles said.

"Why he's in there?" Logan asked.

"Did he forget to mention?” Charles chuckled.

"JFK" Hank mumbled.

"He killed...?” Logan said shocked.

“My dad is not a murder” I said.

"How else do you explain a bullet miraculously curving through the air? Erik's always had a way with guns" Charles replied.

I was shocked, I just didn´t know what to say I never thought my dad could kill the president. I know than he don´t like the humans, but killing the president is too much.

"You sure you want to carry on with this?” Charles said.

"Hey, this is your plan, not mine" Logan said.

Hank shook his head. "We don't have the resources to get us in"

"Or out," Charles added. "It's just me and Hank,"

Logan paused for a moment. "I know a guy. Yeah, he'd be a young man now, living outside of DC" He chuckled. "He could get into anywhere”.

“Logan I don´t know if it is a good idea, we already have too much drama here” I projects. 

“It´s ok Zoey nobody's gonna know” He projects to me. “Just don't know how the hell we're gonna find him," Logan said.

Hank glanced over to Charles. "Guess Cerebro out of the question?" 

Charles laughed and ignoring. Logan looks to me and projects.

“You could use the Cerebro” Logan thoughts.

“I use too much power to just being here I couldn’t stabilizing here and use the Cerebro” I thoughts.

"We have a phone book" Hank said.

____//____

We arrived at the house. I could read the name Maximoff in the carpet and I also felt his mind and heard his thoughts, but it was too fast, as always, and I could not understand what he was thinking. I felt Peter´s mind goes through us, with my sunglasses I walking to the front door, I knocking on it.

A woman opens the door she seems tired. 

"What's he done now?" she sighed. "I'll just write you a check for whatever he took...?"

"We just need to talk to him" Logan interrupted.

She nodded and let us in. "Peter! The cops are here! Again"

We down the stars like the woman said and saw him play with yourself ping pong.

"What do you guys want? I didn't do anything" he said before landing on the couch.

"Relax, Peter" Logan said. "Were not cops"

"Course you're not cops. If you were cops you wouldn't be driving a rental car"

Charles looked at him confusedly. "How'd you know we got a rental car?"

"I checked your registration when you were walking through the door. Also had some time to kill, so I went through your rental agreements and saw you're from out of town. Are you FBI?"

Before we could answer, he zipped past them, nipping Charles' wallet in the process. "Nope, you're not cops. What's with the gifted youngsters place?" He dropped it onto the ping pong table with a shrug and ran off somewhere else.

"That's an old card" Charles said, grabbing his stuff and putting it back in his pocket.

"Is he a teleporter?” Hank asked.

"No, he's just fast," Logan answered. "But when I knew him, he wasn't so... Young."

"Young? You're just old" Peter said.

“Pete my name is Zoey I´m…” Before a fished Logan take my arm project to not say anything about this.

I was so happy to see him than I forgot why we are here.

"So you're not afraid to show your powers" Hank observed.

"Powers, what powers? What are you talking about? He questioned. "You see something strange here? Nothing anybody would believe if you told them?" His lips almost curled into a smirk before he zoomed past them to a video game "So who are you, and what do you want?”

"We need your help, Peter" Logan said.

"With what?" He asked.

"To break into a highly secured facility and to get someone out" Logan said.

"Prison break?" He smirked then. "That's illegal you know"

"Uh..." Logan glanced to the various groups of items stacked around the basement.

"What's in it for me?" He asked;

Charles took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eye. "You, you kleptomaniac, get to break into the Pentagon"

Peter froze and looked at him, trying to see if he was serious or not. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because we're just like you" Logan told him.

Charles glanced over. "Show him"

Logan lifted his hand and clenched it into a fist, forcing his bone claws out of his knuckles while I take out my sunglass.

"That's cool, but also disgusting" Peter said.

____//____

POV´s Third Person

We finally arrived The Pentagon as a tourists. 

"Built in 1943, the Pentagon is the world's biggest office building, housing more than twenty-five thousand military and police stretched over six million square feet" Guide said.

After she finished this phrase me, Logan and Charles went down the right stairs. While we going down the stairs, Hank stopped the cameras so we could walk peacefully. 

Peter quickly entered the elevator and held the guard who was taking the food. When the elevator opened, Peter stepped into the hall to the prison wearing his clothe, he notices that none of the guards had metal weapons.

When arrived he notice a glass cell on the floor with a man laying in. Peter took a note from his pocket and put it on the food, letting it drop through a slot in the floor The prisoner´ eyes flickered and his head turned to see his meal. Then he noticed the note inside it.

Peter slowly knelt down and placed his hands on the glass and it started to move. The prisoner stared, now fully stood up and watched. The glass started to vibrate, Peter's hands began to jerk. He smiled and looked up and after merely seconds the glass smashed. The man put his arms over his head in an act of protection. Alarms sounded and the door shut. They see the door shut.

The prisoner lifted himself out of the cell quickly and urgently.

"In three seconds those doors are going to open and twenty guards will be here to shoot us," Erik explained, staring back at Peter.

"I know that's what I'm waiting for" he said, appearing next to him, much to Erik's placed his hand at the back of his head.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked confused.

"I'm holding your head so you don't get whiplash" Peter answer.

"What?" Erik asked.

Peter looked to him, speaking slowly. "Whip- lash”

The doors slowly opened, revealing several guards pointing at them with guns made of plastic.

"Don't move!" One of them screams.

Peter merely grinned again and zipped past the guards with Erik all the way to the elevator. After the doors closed Peter changed from the guard uniform to his normal outfit. Erik was nauseated from the run.

"You're good" Peter said. "It'll pass. Happens with everyone...Must've done something pretty serious. Whatcha do man? Whatcha do? Whatcha do? Why'd they have you in there?"

He sighed. "For killing the president"

"Oh..." Peter looked to the taped guard, mouthing 'shit'.

"The only thing I'm guilty of is fighting for people like us" Erik said.

"You take karate? You know karate, man?" Peters said.

"I don't know karate, but I do know crazy," Erik said still nauseated. Peter laughs.

“They told me you can control metal” Peter said “You know, my mom once knew a guy who could do that”  
Without understand Erik look to him and felt even worse.

____//____

POV´s Zoey  
While they were in elevator me, Logan and Charles were walking through the kitchen. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, this is a code situation” Charles said.

We stop in front the two guards.

“We are evacuation the entire floor so that we my… uh… associate and I can… uh secure the prisoner” Charles said.

“Who are you?” One of them asked.

“We are special operation C-B-F-B-C-I-C” Charles said without anyone understands. “Looks perhaps you didn´t hear me when first I spoke, but it´s imperative that you understand that we are in complete lock down situation. We have to get you to the third floor” Charles said.

Before Charles finished Logan took a frying pan and moved the guards, in a few seconds they were on the ground.

“Oh, I´m sorry… were you finished?” Logan said.

“I think this was unnecessary” I said looking disapprovingly.

“Sorry, I´m just not good with violence” Charles said.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Erik looked at the man in front of him, confused. "Charles...?"

“Dad” I said so happy to see him.

The second Charles looked at him, his face contorted in rage and his fist immediately collided with Erik's face, throwing them both off and knocking Erik to the floor.

“Oh my God” I said shocked.

Erik sat up, rubbing his jaw. "It's good to see you too, old friend"

"You're walking" Erik pointed out.

"No thanks to you" Charles snapped.

Erik rose to his feet, meeting Charles' glare but not returning it. "You're the last person in the world I expected to see"

"Believe me," Charles snapped again. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to. If we get you out of here we do it my way. No killing"

"No helmet" Erik replied, gesturing to his head. "I couldn't disobey you even if I wanted to"

"I am never getting inside that head again. I need your word, Erik"

I could feel the tension in the air but with a little passion, maybe I could put the two together a little earlier than I thought. 

"Nobody move!" Many guard into the kitchen. They quickly surrounded the group, ready to fire. "Hold it right there!"

"Charles" Erik said.

"Don't move" They said. "Hands up! Or we will shoot!"

"Freeze them, Charles" Erik said.

"I can't" Charles said.

Erik frowned. The pots and pans began to rattle, knives and utensils clattering. 

“Erik don´t” Charles shouted, trying to stop Erik just as everything was thrown into the air and the bullets were fired.

I was in the moment to freeze them when I saw Peter. In a blink, the guards fell to the floor, beaten and unconscious the bullets had been moved so that it wouldn't hit them and the knives were out of place so it wouldn't harm anyone. Everyone, except me, was shocked. No one understood what have happened. They looked over to Peter who was standing on the other side of the room, looking proud. Charles made his way through the kitchen and out the door without even a second glance. Erik looked down at Logan's claws for a moment, and followed Charles out.

Logan followed a moment later and patted Peter on the shoulder as he passed. "Thanks, kid"


	4. The Way to Paris

**Chapter 4**

**The Way to Paris**

When we arrived to the airport, Uncle Hank went first to the plane, Logan and I went to say goodbye to Peter.

“Be careful, kid” Logan said shaking his hand.

I hugged  him strongnly and said “Good bye Peter, we´ll see soon” kissing him on the cheek.

Logan and I came into the plane while Charles, Erik and Uncle Hank were with Peter. It´s not long before we saw Erik going our way, he tried to take the newspaper  but Logan stopped him with his claws.

“Imagine if they were metal” Erik said.

_“Why you are teasing him? You know my father don´t forget easily” I send to Logan. Rolling my eyes._

_“I know” He said with that stupid smile._

“When did they pick you guys up” Erik said.

“You find this hard to believe, but you send us, you and Charles, from the future” Logan said.

Erik look to him like we were crazy, he looked at me and I confirmed, it was quick thought but it was enough to make him understand. He didn't take his eyes of me.

“Why did you call me dad, that time” He asked me.

I freezed, I didn´t realise I called him that. _What I should do? No one should know about this, Charles knows because of what happened in the past, I have to say something._

While I was in my dilemma, Charles passed by us and said “Yaeh, it's true, she is our daughter, happy Fathers’ Day” and sat on the bottom of the plane.

“How this could be true?” Erik asked.

“Because of the second mutation he gets pregnant, now about getting pregnant I think you know how” I said this second part embarrassed.

“I know how to make a baby, I mean how this could be possible?” Erik said a little angry.

“Well… you believe than aunt Ra… Mystic is blue and can change her look, but you don’t believe than a man can be pregnant?” I said.

He look me for a while and he finally understand my “(logic)”, he quit for a couple minutes until talk again.

“You were already born?” Erik asked.

“No, I´ll born in a couple years” I said. _I hope_

After a long conversation and a couple of more questions about my birth Erik finally accepted than I am his daughter. A couple hours after, everyone was sitting in the plane in an awkward silence when Erik talks first.

"How did you lose them?" Erik asked.

"The treatment of my spine affects my DNA" Charles said.

"You gave up your powers so you could walk?" Erik asked.

_“I don’t have good feelings about this” I send to Logan._

He just looked at me, took my hand and we turn our attention to them.

"I sacrificed my powers so I could sleep..." Charles shook his head “What do you know about it?"

"I've lost my fair share-" Erik started.

"Huh. Dry your eyes Erik, doesn't justify what you've done" Charles said harshly.

"You have no idea what I've done" Erik said.

"I know you took one of the most important people in my life" Charles said.

"Well maybe you should have actually fought for them harder" Erik replied.

"If you want to fight, Erik, I'll give you a fight" Charles said getting up and heading towards Erik.

"Ooh this should be interesting!" Erik said.

"Sit down!" Logan said trying to avoid it becoming a real fight.

"Let him go" Erik said, standing up.

Charles surged forward and grabbed him by the shirt. This time my heart tightened. _I never saw my parents fight like that._

"You abandoned me! You took Raven away, and you abandoned me” He screams crying. “You let our baby go” He whispered.

"Angel. Azazel. Emma. Banshee" Erik said.

The plane began to stall as he crumpled the metallic outside forcing the plane to tilt.

"Mutant brothers and sisters, all dead. Countless others experimented on, tortured, butchered! Where were you Charles?!" Erik said.

Logan hold me when the plane moved. “Stop! Dad!” I scream.

"Erik," Uncle Hank called from the cockpit.

But it was no use. He didn’t listen anyone. It was like we weren’t there, just that two.

"We were supposed to protect them! Where were you when your own people needed you?! Hiding! You and Hank, both pretending to be something you're not!" Erik said. "You abandoned us all," He forced himself to calm down, righting the plane to how it was and allowing it to level off.

Charles quickly retreated into the cockpit and took a seat next to Hank and closes the door.

"So you were always an asshole," Logan commented. “Why he said _you let our baby go_?” He said changing the subject.

Erik look to Logan at the first not understand, but he remember that part of the discussion.

“Is because of Halo” I said sadly. Logan and Erik looked at me, waiting for an explanation. “Halo was my old sister, she died the same day mo.., Charles lost his legs”

Erik was shocked and paralyzed, I can hear his thoughts were a mess. He began to connect the dots and remember how strange Charles was days before the incident in Cuba and so Erik realized something terrible, that he probably killed his own child. He sat stunned on the sofa with a thud, did not move or spoke, and just looked at his hands. I approached and sat next to him, touch his hands and made him look at me.

“It wasn’t your fault” I said. “You didn’t know about Halo, there was nothing you could do and it was an accident”

He looks me with tears in his eyes and I hugged him strong. We were sitting like this for just a few minutes and he let me go.

“So…” He said “You are my daughter from the future?” He asked me wiping the tears.

“Yes” I said with a smile. _After all this, now he understands?_

“And who is he for you?” He asked pointing to Logan.

_Oh boy! That will be difficult to tell._

 

____//___

 

It was night when Charles had finally returned to his seat. I was in Logan´s lap pretends to sleep and listen them conversation while Logan was sleeping.

Erik came up with a game of chess and sat down in front of Charles.

"Fancy a game? It's been a while" Erik said.

"I'm not in the mood for games, thank you" Charles said.

"I haven't had a real sip in ten years" Erik said. Pouring him a drink of whiskey and taking a sip.

They sat there in silence for a moment as Erik took another sip from his glass _._ _I hope they do not fight anymore and that they get along well again, they have to._

"I didn't kill the president" Erik broke the silence.

"The bullet curved Erik" Charles said.

"Because I was trying to save him. They took me out before I could" He said.

Charles looked up confused and said. "Why would you try and save him?"

"Because he was one of us" He said.

He didn´t kill him, I always thought he'd killed to catch the attention of humans. I'm as shocked as Charles.

"You must think me so foolish" Charles said "You've always said they would come after us"

"I never imagined they'd use Raven's DNA to do it" Erik said.

"When did you last see her?" Charles asked.

"The day I left for Dallas" Erik answers.

"And how was she?" Charles asked.

"Strong, driven, wild." Erik said.

"How was she?" He asked with angrily.

"She was . . . we were . . . I could see why she meant so much to you"

_I didn’t know my father… Erik care this much for Aunt Ray or that they were together that long. There is so much more than I didn't know about my parents, but now I know._

"You should be proud of her Charles." Erik said "She's out there fighting for our cause."

"Your cause" Charles snapped, "The girl I raised, she was not capable of killing"

"You didn't raise her, you grew up with her. She couldn't stay a little girl forever, that's why she left" Erik said.

"She left because you got inside her head" Charles said through his teeth sitting up.

"That's not my power" Erik said "She made a choice"

"And now we know where that choice leads, don't we? She's going to murder Trask, they're going to capture her and then they're going to wipe us out." He said.

"Not if we get there first… Not if we change history tomorrow" Erik said.

_Oh boy! They gonna fight again? I hope not, maybe I´ll go talk to them latter when Logan and Uncle Hank is not around._

"I'm sorry Charles" Erik said.

Charles and I looked at him really shocked and without understanding of anything.

"For what happened, I truly am" He completes.

Charles took a swig of his drink, turning his attention to the chess board in front of them "It's been a while since I've played"

"I'll go easy on you, might finally be a fair fight" Erik smile and take a lap.

"You have the first move" Charles said.

Erik moves the peace with his powers and starts the game, they played for about an hour when I finally take courage to up and go to them.

“Hi” I said.

The both stop the game and pain attention on me.

“Hi” Charles said “We wake you up?” He asked.

“No, I couldn't sleep” I said.

“Sorry, we'll tried to be more quiet” He said.

“No! It wasn't you, I just can’t sleep because of the travel time” I explained.

Erik look to Logan sleep deeply and said “What do you mean?”

“Well, Logan can sleep because when we went back to the past he had body here and I don't” I said “I did not have a body in the past, because I was not born yet, what you see is only an illusion of the mind, when you touch me or see me It's a mind of mine to show you a voice like a series if I really were here. I just followed Logan up here with my mind and not my body”

They look to me really impress, I can see a million thoughts pass to them minds.

“Whoh! This is amazing” Charles said “Your mutation is so advanced, for lack of a better word, that for years and still works at full throttle with such a strong concentration, no wonder you could connect with every mind in the whole world if you used the brain” He rambled on so excited.

“It’s because my mom is the most powerful telepath of the word and my dad is the most powerful metal bender of the world. What can I said? I have the best parents in the word” I said with proud “And for the record, I can connect with the all mind in the word in the past”

“Why in the past? You can’t connect anymore?” Erik asked me.

“Is not than I can’t” I said “it’s just since the sentinels came they bring so much pain in the word than I couldn't use my power again, I wouldn't be able to deal with this pain, I´m just block”

Charles looks at the game and stay quiet, Erik look at him and understand what was happening.

“Can you say anything about the future, about your parents?” Erik asked.

I know what he tried to do, but some things I can’t say to them.

“Well… what you want to know?” I asked.

“How was your father when you were a kid?” He asked.

I take a chair and seat in front of them, this is not a question that I was expecting.

“Umm… Let me see” I said thinking of something “My father wasn't always at home, I was raised by my mom and Uncle Hank for the most of a time, he visited me a couple times a year”

Erik seamed very sad, I said those things without thinking, _I don’t want to make him bad._

“But, you always been there for me” I said, trying to fix the things “I know your cause is too important to you, please don’t be upset, you are a great father”

He takes a little smile and said “it's not too late to change this, anyway”

My heart just stop, _he means what I think he mean? He wants me!_

“Any more questions?” I asked so happy.

“I have one” Charles said.

We both look to him, _he was quite all the time than I didn’t realise he was listen._

“Why do you refer to me as the mother?” He asked.

I was shocked at first and don’t answers next.

“I… I refer to you like this because you're the one who gave birth” I said. _This is always was oblivious for me_ “You never said that I couldn’t”

“I don’t care” Charles said.

“This mean than I can call you mom?” I said hesitantly, pointing to Charles “and you, dad?” pointing to Erik.

They both look at each other like they were having an intimate conversation that I don’t dare to look into, it's seemed to be hours even if it was just few minutes.

Charles look to me with a little smile and said “We don’t mind”

I smiled like a child in a candy store, I could not hold on and hugged them both laughing and crying at the same time. _I have my parents again, I don’t fell so alone right now._

I sat down again in my chair wiping the tears and said “There is anything else you want to know?”

“Tell me more about your childhood” Mom said.

“We had happy moment? Family moment?” Dad said.

  _I can call them mom and dad again “Maybe_ for an answer for the two question I'll show you something, ok?” I said, putting my fingers on my forehead.

The two nodded. I started.

 

**_Flashback._ **

_I bring them back to day when I was 3 years old and started to walk. My mom was with me on her lap, riding the wheelchair to her office and my dad was following us._

_“Ok, let´s try again” My mom said putting me on the floor._

_“Z! Look at daddy” Dad said with open arms “Come to me!”_

_“Come to daddy, my darling” My mom said holding me while I tried to stand up “Walk to daddy, you can do it!”_

_I start walking and almost fall, putting one step after another and looking straight at my dad._

_“Come on Zoey! Come to daddy”_

_He was miles way to me, even if it was just a few steps. I didn’t stop and when I was almost there I fell._

_“Come on Zoey, you are not gonna give up right now” Dad said._

_“Zoey you can do it, my little princess” Mom said._

_I stand up and walked to my dad and hold him strong. He lifted me up to his lap, smiling._

_“That´s my girl” He said “Did you see Charles? That´s our daughter!”_

_My mom came closer and my dad kissed her on the mouth and me on my cheek._

_We were there for a while, smiling and the two congratulated me for my act. No one can say it wasn’t a happy family there._

**_Flashback´ ends._ **

 

When we came back they both had tears in the eyes.

“I said that I have the best parents in the word” I said, drying my tears.

After that we talked more about them and me, my tastes, my dreams, my hobby’s, my childhood and of course Logan. That was difficult to explain to my dad again.

We talked for hours and finally they both felt sleep, together. A couple hours before we arrived to Paris.

Tomorrow the future could change. For better or worse.


	5. The World Knows us Now

**Chapter 5**

**The World Knows us Now**

 

When we arrived to the airport there is a car waiting for us. Logan was driving us to the hotel, because tomorrow we're going to stop Aunt Ray. I am in front with Logan and my dad and my mom was back with Uncle Hank.

It´s was an awkward silence, so I turn on the radio. When we arrive the hotel the attendant said that only 2 singles rooms left so we took it.

We went up until the 6th floor and go to room 655 and 658, that were in the same hall. We were discussing who will be with who in the room.

“I think it's better if Zoey was with me and you guys take the other room” Mom said.

“What? Zoey will be with me” Dad said.

“You must be kidding! Zoey will be with me, you don’t even know she existed until a couple days ago” Logan said.

“You not gonna touch my daughter” Dad said.

And they start fight. Uncle Hank and I just saw that.

I rolled my eyes and scream “Stop!”

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

“I will decide who's with who” I said “Mom and dad will be in the room nº 655 and me and the other will be in room nº 658”

I took the key of my room before they said anything and run to my room, Logan and Uncle Hank follow me. We left both of them shocked and paralyzed on the hall.

“Why did you let in the same room? I thought you'd want be with them” Logan asked.

“They need a time alone to fix things” I said kissing him “Besides, they need time to make me” I said blinking at him shortly after entering the room.

 

POV´s Charles.

 

When we were finally alone an awkward silence took the room.

“I´ll go take a shower first, if it’s ok?” Erik said

“Sure, go ahead” I said

He went to the bathroom and I sat on bed thinking about this day. _A couple days ago I didn’t know I have a daughter much less than she came from the future with her boyfriend, Erik doesn't like much this part._

_Tomorrow everything is gonna change, we will stop Raven and future is not gonna be the same, I hope Zoey still be with us, I really clung to her, I can imagine myself being her "mother" and having a family but there is only one problem. Erik. To have Zoey I need him._

_After I met her, I connected with her I can’t restrain myself from holding her in my arms, watching her grow, having her inside me like Halo._

_Ah! Halo, I wish I had not been so weak and lose her, so Zoey would have a sister. My future would not be so lonely and maybe Erik's as well._

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I did not realize that Erik had already finished bathing until I felt him sitting beside me.

“About what you thinking so hard?” He asked.

I got scared when I heard it and said “Nothing”

“You can’t hide something from me, I know you” He said “Say it!”

Seeing than he won’t let this go I say “I was thinking about Zoey”

He was obviously surprised and didn't say anything for couples minutes.

“What was you thinking about her?” He asked.

“That… I want her” I say.

He looked at me without expression and immediately I panicked.

“It's not that we need to have her, I just think that… maybe… it could be a good thing….” I digress.

“I was thinking about this too” He said, interrupting me “She is really lovely and I can't wait to have her in my arms like in the vision she showed us”

I was totally shocked by what I heard. Does he really understand what he just said?

“You know what this mean, right? That to have her we must …” I said.

“I know what this mean Charles, I know where the baby’s come from” He said.

The embarrassing silence returned for a long moment, I do not know how long, neither of us dared to look at the other or say a word.

“My feeling about you never change, Charles” He said looking at me.

I didn't move, I didn't look at him “Mine neither” I said.

He came up to me, took my chin and lifted it to face him, our eyes narrowed and we stood for a moment until he kissed me. The kiss started slow and shy but soon increased the rhymed and soon we realized we were lying down with him on top of me running his hand all over my body.

We were slowly taking off our clothes and only stop kissing when the air was missing. When we were just in our underwear Erik began to kiss my neck and went down to my member, he looked at me as he expects some kind of confirmation and I nodded.

Erik slowly took off my underwear and as soon as he saw my member in full hardness he snatched and slowly went up and down in a rhythm that drove me crazy.

“Ahhh! Erik!!!” I moaned.

As my groan grew louder, Erik was picking up his pace and going deeper into his throat.

“Erik! I'm going to come” I said.

He didn't stop, instead just picking up the pace and I came in his mouth. He drank every single drop and left me gasping on bed.

He got up and went to the bathroom, returning with her bottle of conditioner.

“This must work” He says.

It remind me of our first time in the hotel room when we were trying to find other mutants. It made me smile.

“Come, I do not want to wait anymore” I said opening my arms.

He sat between my legs and poured the liquid from the bottle into his fingers and rubbed, he inserted the first finger into my hole and left it until I accustomed with the intrusion and then added the second finger, he moved inside me in and out and soon began to treasure.

I was moaning like crazy, no one else touched me since Erik and my body was crying out for something. When he inserted the third finger and touched my prostrate I almost came, but soon he stopped and he replace it with his member.

Erik has inserted his member slowly, it´s bigger than I remember. When he was all inside he stop and waited for me until the pain get low, when I nodded he began to move slowly and gradually increased the pace, we moaned like crazy. I doubt our neighbours heard anything.

“So close” I said.

“Let´s come together” He said.

We came in the same time, exhausted, we stayed for a while, with him still inside me. Without moving a muscle he kissed my neck and I could only think how I wanted none of that to end.

After a few minutes he started to feel uncomfortable and Erik left  to the bathroom to get a towel to clean us both. Quietly, we were laying looking into each other's eyes.

“I'm really sorry about everything Charles” Erik said.

“I know, I forgive you for that time” I said

“I always loved you my friend” Erik said.

I kissed him and put my head on his chest, and quickly we fall asleep. Tomorrow is an important day, we need to be prepared for anything.

 

End´s POV Charles.

 

___//___

 

After we came to the room Logan lay down on bed and Uncle Hank went to store his things

“It’s ok if I take a bath first?” I asked.

“Sure” They said.

I went to the bathroom and opened the shower, I took my clothes off and while I looked to the mirror. _Boy! I look so tired, my white eyes are so… opaque, is not bright like diamonds as my dad always said._

I stepped into the shower and felt that warm water falling on me, relaxing me, as if my troubles had been washed with water. When I was finishing I heard a knock on the door.

“Z, are you ok? Is been almost an hour” Logan asked.

I didn't realise that, for me it looked like a couple minutes.

“I´m coming!” I said.

I turned off the shower and dried myself. When I was dressed, I remembered that I didn't bring any other clothes than the ones I had since I came to this time.

I just took my clothes, wrapped myself in the towel and came out of the bathroom.

“Logan?” I asked “I didn’t bring…” I start to talk but he threw a shirt at me “Thanks!” I said.

He took his clothes and when he was just to go inside I asked.

“Where is Uncle Hank?”

“H went to check on the events of tomorrow and how we are going to come in without the security to see us, so he´ll be late” Logan said and went to the bathroom.

While Logan was there I lay on bed thinking about my parents. _I hope they doing ok, I do not want to intrude, what if they are fight etcher other? This is bad, they could end this mission more speared than before. If this happen maybe…_

I didn’t finished my thoughts because Logan come back wearing sweatpants.

“Why you are so quite?” He asked.

“Logan, I need you to promise me something” I said.

“What?” He asked look me curiously

“If anything happen on this mission and my parents will go to separated ways, will you take care of my mom?” I said.

In this time he understood what I was saying.

“My dad knows how to care of himself but my mom is too sensitive, she needs someone to help him with everything” I said.

“Zoey you will be there to do this” He said.

“You know what I mean Logan” I said “We came back to past to change it, everything could happen”

He sat by my side and said “Z, don’t say that! Nothing will change”

“You are wrong, everything will change” I said with tears in my eyes.

“If anything changes you will be there” He said almost crying.

“We don’t know, but if something happens I want you to promise me that will be there for my mom” I said.

“I will” He said sniffing “But just because I know you will be there too”

“Thank you” I said smiling “One more thing”

“What? I will do anything” He said looking to my eyes and touching my cheek.

I sighed and said “Don’t forget me”

I start crying and he hug me strong like if I were to fall.

“Never, never” He said “Did you hear me? Never”

We lay on bed for a while I cried on his chest. _I am so scared, what will happen to me when I disappear? Is not like dyeing because no one will remember you, you never exist. I can’t control myself, my heart frozen._

It seemed hours when I finally calm down, Logan looked at me and send me beautiful thoughts. Us in the mansion with my parents and all the X-Man’s happy and in peace.

I kissed him, gently at first and we start to be urgent. He laid on me, kissing me until I didn't have air and we need to stop, Logan kissing my neck while he ran his hand over my thigh.

He was selvage, brutal because we desperately need to feel each other, he took off my underwear and his pants. Slowly he sank inside me, it's been a while since we were together this way.

“Move” I said.

He moved fast, with urgent, his mind just think one simple thing. _Don’t go!_ That is my wish too, but is not up to me to do happen this.

The feeling is so good, I was scratching him stronger on back. Moaning loud and so was he.

“Almost there” I said.

“I´m coming!” He screamed.

We hit the climax together and he lay by my side, breathing hard. We have been this way for couple minutes until we settle down.

“Go sleep, you must be sleepy” I said lying on his chest.

He hugs me and said “Everything will be ok, believe me”

I didn't say anything, he just fell sleep and I went to the bathroom to clean me up and dress me. When I came back I saw him sleeping like a baby, so peacefully.  I covered it him and laid down by his side.

I was there thinking about everything when Uncle Hank came in to the room about one in the morning.

“You still awake?” He asked.

“I can’t really sleep” I said “I'm not like Logan, I don’t have a body here, so I can’t do things like eating, sleeping or basic needs” Trying to explain again.

“Wow! So you are just an illusion? Like when Charles does?” He asked.

“Yes, pretty much” I said.

 He changes himself and lay on bed. I know he want to ask me something, so I just waited.

“Zoey, can I ask something?” Uncle Hank asks.

“Yes, go ahead” I said.

“How I´m in the future? I have a wife, kids, the school was big? I'm survivor…?” The last one he speaks low.

“That is a hard one. Well you in the future are… uhum…. An amazing uncle, you help my mom reassign me and always play with me and give candies when my mom doesn’t look. About the wife and kids you never did, but was the first mutant come in government” I said before he is too sad.

“Really? The mutants get in politics?” He asked surprise.

“Not mutants, just you. You represent us all” I said.

“This is amazing! I seem a very good uncle” He said smiling.

“You are” I said.

After a while in silence I thought he fell sleepy, but he turn to me and said.

“Everything is gonna be ok, right?”

I was shocked by the questing. It seems like like I’m not the only one feeling insecure.

“Yes, everything is gonna be ok” I said.

He fell asleep after that and I waiting until the morning trying to relax for the meeting. _Tomorrow everything will gonna change that is a fact. I just hope everything is gonna be ok in the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii everyone!!!!!!!  
> I'm sorry I'm not posting chapters more often, but I'm doing postgraduate and working and this is harder to write.  
> I'm finishing Chapter 6 and I'm going to try to post this month.  
> Continue to leave comments, because I like to see your opinions and take into consideration.
> 
> TKSS!!!!!!


End file.
